Jasper's Birthday
by InLoveWithABoy
Summary: This is my take on the Cullen family on Jasper's birthday, not a good summary sorry!
1. Getting Ready

**This is my first story!!!! Yay!!! Be harsh!!!! I'm not good with this stuff; I may be in Advance L.A. but trust me I'm only in my teens!!! **_**(And not good with this stuff)**_

**I Don't own Twilight or Characters, just the plot, it's all mine!!!**

**This chapter 1!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Any suggestions? POV**

"Are you ready to go?" Edward whispered into my ear. It was Jasper's birthday! He was turning some ridiculous three – digit number. Edward and Alice had suggested things to get him, such as: new shoes (Alice of course), a stereo, or maybe even a copy of that CD Phil gave me to help me calm down. I finally found something, but changed my mind frequently to avoid Alice's mind. I took a "human moment' as Edward called it and brushed my hair and teeth. I changed into my favorite jeans and t-shirt as Edward lay across my bed with an amused look on his face. "What's so funny?" I asked with a questioning look on my face. "It's just how tempting you look, that's all." I blushed a deep red. "Oh Bella, don't do that!" Edward said as he fluidly walked towards me. "What?" I inquired as I started to move closer to him laying my cheek against his chest. "You're just so adorable when you blush." He kissed me on the top of my head and started working his way down until he passionately kissed me on my lips. I could have stood there forever, but I needed to breathe. As soon as Edward noticed I wasn't breathing, he jerked away and helped me regain my normal breathing pattern. I once again cuddled to his chest and inhaled his scent. "Alright, we'll have to save all this for later," Edward said, "we're going to be late to the party."


	2. The Cullen House

Ok I was bored o.k.? Hope you like it so far!!!!

Don't own Twilight!!!

Bella's POV

"Hey Edward! Hey Bella!" Alice yelled as we entered the extravagant Cullen dinning room. Every surface was covered in gifts, flowers, and there was a small section left for food and a small cake. As I stared, Emmett appeared with a huge grin plastered on his angel face. "Hey Hey!" "What did you do?" I knew he had to have done something. "Nothing, nothing, promise." "Whatever…." Edward whispered in my direction. I continued to stare and didn't notice Alice gliding towards me. "What'd you think? Too much? Too little? I have to know!" she fired at my boyfriend and I. I replied with a simple "It's Prefect." It was, for Jasper I mean. The Cullens hadn't had a real party since mine last year, which was just like this one, over the top, yet wonderful. "Hey baby" Rosline said in seductive tone as she floated over to Emmett, who was drooling as he studied her figure. "H-Hey, W-What's up?" "Nothing she said as she almost jumped into his arms. "Hey, you two!" Alice said holding back a laughing fit, "Today is about Jasper! Not your redundant public displays of affection!" I held in my laugher and tried to hide my somewhat disgusted face as Edward whispered "Emmett is going through so many ways to get her to his room right now." After about twenty minutes of calming Emmett down, Alice called for Jasper "Jazz, let's get this party started!"


	3. Questions

I sat there as I stared mouth open at Jasper. He was wearing a fitting t-shirt and skater jeans and his hair was swooped to the side. He looked, dare I say it: sexy; of course Edward was much better looking, but still, very cool.

"Nice, little brother." Emmett said in a voice that hinted at something, I just didn't know what

"Alice, do we have to do this? I mean, I'm fine if we skip the whole 'party."

"Come on, Jazz! For me?" Alice said with a sultry smile on her lips.

"Fine" Jasper complained

"So what are we going to do anyways?" I asked with a bored look on my face.

"I was thinking…" Emmett said, "Jasper is right, we could just do this later, Rose and I need to um, clean my room."

"Are you kidding? That's horrible!" Edward saidwith a snarl. "It's your brother's birthday and all you can think of is…ugh…I can't believe you! That's gross!"

"It's not my fault you're tapping into my brain, _little_ brother."

"Guys, cool it!" I shrieked. I hated it when they fought.

Suddenly a wave of relaxation swept over the room.

"Jasper! Can I please just be angry for a minute, without you messing with my feelings?" Edward said as he glared at Jasper.

"Not on my birthday! Not a snowballs chance in…well….you know were."

"Alright boys lets just start the party with…um…any ideas?" Alice inquired, quite frustrated.

"I know, I know! How about Questions?" I said enthusiastically.

"Questions?' My boyfriend was very confused.

Yeah, in Questions, you ask anything you want, everyone answers, and nothing you say will ever leave this room. Not even Esme or Carlisle can know."

"That's the best idea so far, so why not?" Rose said with a very mischievous smile etched into her perfect features.

Everyone agreed. I was so thrilled. In my moment of bliss, I figured out that Jasper felt my happiness and looked at me funny.

"Alright, who wants to start?"

Everyone was looking away from each other so I decided I would chose.

"Alice, how about you? Any good ideas?

"Um, sure." Alice had no idea how to start.

She picked a very simple question, " What's your favorite color?" she answered shyly.

"Blue" Edward said as he looked at me, I blushed, of course. That didn't help me. Edward pulled me closer and start to kiss every part of me from my neck to hairline.

"Red!" Emmett replied, a little too happily.

"Why Emmett?" Rose asked jokingly.

"Umm….because….it's the color of your thong…I mean lips

"Everyone, icluding Jasper cracked up.

"How about you Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Definitely yellow. It's the color of my Porsche.

"What about Rose?' I asked.

"Umm…..green. It's the color of Emmett's box..//eyes, yeah that's it!"

"Whatever" We all said in unison.

"Gold, it's the colr of Edwards eyes when he's fed." I said, as I once again, blushed a deep scarlet.

"That just leaves Jazzy!" Alice whispered.

"Pink."

Emmett feel of the couch onto the hardwood floor.

"Are you kidding he said between laughs.

"Yep. Alice looks wonderful in that color, well actually, any color.

Ah, baby!" Alice giggled as she worked her towards him.

All the sudden I felt the irresistible urge to reach out and grab Edward and run to his room. Oh! I though, eww, yet cute. Jasper!

"Okay, this is boring let's get to the presents already!" Rosiline squealed.

"You didn't have to….you_ really_ didn't have to." Jasper said, looking a little embarrassed.


	4. Happy Endings

"Me first!" Alice squeaked.

Alice handed Jasper a small box that could have had some jewelry.

Jasper ripped the packing with ease and removed the lid. iN the box was a single key.

"Alice, you didn't….why…?"

"Yes, I did and because I love you and you looked at that thing every chance you got.

"Can someone please tell the dumb human what it is?" I said. I had no idea what he received from his girlfriend.

"It's a Porsche Boxster Limited Edition. I've been looking a one for weeks."

"What color is it?" Emmett asked, "Pink?" He stifed his laugher.

"Actually, it's black. Jazz loves that color car!" Alice was so excited.

"She's right, but still you didn't have to." Jasper replied.

"Yes I did baby, I wanted to show much I love you."

Again, I felt the urge to grab Edward and run to his room. I know Emmett did to because he started to drool, _again._

"Emmett! Stop it! It's Jasper's birthday! Give it a rest, just wait. If I can control myself so can you!" Edward said between growls.

"O-Okay, how about Emmett's gift?" I said. I was kind of taken aback. Was Edward really having to control himself/ _Now_? Oh well, I feel sort of _powerful. _

"Here buddy, this is from me and Rose." Emmett pronounced.

"Open it! I want to see your face!" Rose squealed.

Jasper quickly ripped the paper from the box.

"An Xbox 360? Really?"

"Keep looking." The lovebirds uttered in unison.

"Football? Bowling? Tennis? I love these games

"We thought so." Was Emmett's reply.

"I can't wait to use this!" Jasper was ecstatic.

"Alright my turn." Edward said.

Edward pulled a slim box from behind his back. He handed it to Jasper as a brilliant smile formed on his lips.

Jassper took the box, tore off the paper, and opened it. Inside was a $350 gift card to Movie Gallery.

"Edward….you didn't…have to…" Jasper stated.

"Oh but I did. I know how much you love movies. I heard the 'Mr. Brooks' and 'Distribia' were good.

"Yeah, I did too."

"So should we play video games or go rent movies?"

"Video Games!"

Movies!"

Video Games!"

"Let's see what the birthday boy wants to do." I demanded.

"Video games sound good."

"Ha!" Emmett yelled.

"Alice!" I whispered.

"What?' she asked with her sing-song voice.

"I wanted to give you my gift."

"Shouldn't you give it to Jasper?"

"No, here."

She grabbed the bag and started to pulled out the paper, and then, in one quick moment, turned to stone. I knew what was happening, she was having a vision.

"Bella!! Are kidding where the heck…..what on Earth…..ummmm……Thanks!"

Alice ran up and almost crushed me. In an instant Edward was beside me telling Alice to stop or I might break. We all laughed.

Alice ran straight to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. His lips formed a huge smile. He and Alice shot of the stairs.

"Bella….what did you get him?"

"I got _Alice _a set from Victoria's Secret. It's Pink.

A second after that, I felt the urge to grab Edward. This time though, he grabbed me and he carried me to his room.

Seconds after that, I heard some weird moaning coming from the couch downstairs and from Jasper's room. I knew what hat was. The same sound started to form in Edwards chest.

"_Happy Birthday Jasper…" _I thought to myself as I cuddled into Edwards chest.


End file.
